


So Hurry Down The Chimney

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Christmas mini fics [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas sin, Elves, Lapdance, M/M, Poor Gerard, Riding, he has a gag reflex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke likes to dance.





	So Hurry Down The Chimney

Gerard smirked from the doorway of the kitchen; he had quite the view from here- Luke clad in an elf costume that had very quickly become Gerard's favourite outfit (well, they were very tight dungarees- and very short ones at that) dancing about on the coffee table to the tune of santa baby. Luke turned his head, and smiled at his partner, beckoning him closer with his finger as he strutted around on the table. Gerard lifted himself from the archway and walked over to him at which point Luke gave him a little shove so he would sit down. The older male chuckled and leaned back on the sofa. Well, if Luke insisted on performing for him he wouldn’t protest.

Luke continued to sing along to the music, stepping off the table and sitting himself on Gerard's lap, lying back and sticking one leg in the air. Gerard was grateful he was in good shape- he would have had a heart attack otherwise. Luke sat back up, and stood up in an ungodly smooth motion, separating Gerard's legs and standing between them, leaning down and resting a hand on his shoulder, sliding the other up his shirt. Gerard shuffled and leant forward to give him a kiss- although Luke was having none of it, and stepped back before sitting down on the table, and sliding the straps of the dungarees down off his arms, before sitting back on his lap. Gerard put his hand on lukes thigh, and looked at Luke- who had an angelic look on his face as the song moved onto the next track. “You’re a cruel man.” Luke laughed at Gerard, and gave him a dramatic kiss on the cheek “You love it.” Gerard let out an unconvinced hum, and dipped his head to give Luke a proper kiss. “I love you. The teasing comes with the package.” Luke smiled as Gerard dipped down to his neck and started planting kissing down his neck and jawline. “I do have a great package.” Gerard chuckled at lukes response, and slid his hand up his shirt “no arguments here.”

Gerard shifted, and gave Luke a light shove so he would sit on the sofa before sliding off and dropping a hand on either one of lukes knees- sat infront of him. Luke wiggled his brows and lifted his weight up, and Gerard pulled his dungarees off along with his underwear. “You make an incredible elf.” Gerard breathed out, before dipping his head and taking lukes length in his mouth. Luke let out a whine, and slid a hand into Gerard's soft hair- enjoying the familiar sensation. Gerard settled himself into a rhythm, and Luke continued to wiggle- rolling his hips. Luke tilted his head back, and bucked his hips forward- causing Gerard to pull his head back, giving a cough. Luke shifted and sat up slightly “Sorry, you’re very good at that.” Gerard laughed through his cough and shook his head “it’s fine. I didn’t throw up, which is the important thing.” Luke laughed and patted the sofa “still, lemme show you how sorry I am.” Gerard raised a brow at him, and sat himself down on the sofa, “if you insist.” Luke nodded, and sat down on his lap, draping his hands around his neck and swallowing him in a deep kiss. Gerard rested his hands on Lukes hips, and rolled himself against him- although Luke was not a patient man, and he broke the kiss, standing himself up to tug Gerard's jeans down enough to grant him access to what he was really interested in. Since he was already stood up, he took the opportunity to grab the bottle of lubricant from the table- they had both made the decision long ago to keep a bottle of it in the drawer. He returned to his favourite seat very quickly though, pushing the bottle into Gerard's hand and returning his arms to their previous position, dropping his lips onto his partners. Gerard blinded uncapped the bottle, coating his fingers with some difficulty, and dropping the bottle onto the sofa, as he pressed two fingers into Luke- who responded with a desperate sounding whimper, and slacked his jaw. Gerard smirked at his react- kiss broken, instead opting to kiss along lukes jaw “I fucking love that noise.” He muttered against his neck, and Luke let out a half laugh, half moan, as Gerard bit at his neck- ensuring he had a reminder of this moment. “You’ll hear it more if you hurry up” Luke was practically bouncing in his lap, as Gerard removed his fingers, and ran a hand over his own length, coating his own length in lubricant, before resting a hand on either side of lukes hips, guiding him down as Luke let out a long groan.  
Luke picked up a rhythm quickly, essentially bouncing on Gerard's lap- letting out breathy whimpers as he did so. Gerard kept one hand on his partners hip, and threaded the other through his hair- engaging Luke in a long kiss- the lower hand sliding around to wrap around lukes member, matching his rhythm. 

It was not long before Luke tipped over the edge, jaw slacking and rhythm breaking as he spilt onto his partners chest. The shudder that ran through Luke- and the sinful noise he made as it did so was enough to cause Gerard to follow suit. Luke removed himself from Gerard, and sat down beside him- both of them taking a few moments to catch their respective breaths. “sorry about your shirt.” Luke nodded loosely to Gerard's torso, and Gerard responded by laughing “I'm pretty confident it washes out.” He draped his hand over lukes shoulder, and dropped a kiss on the side of his head. “I’m hungry now.” Luke looked up at Gerard as he finished his sentence “can we go out?” Gerard nodded, “As long as I can change my shirt first.”


End file.
